


Willie and Turtle's Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [37]
Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie keeps turtle out of trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willie and Turtle's Day Off




End file.
